Jetlag
HeroesAndVillansRock's Dr. Seuss Beginner Books Video and Disney's Sing Along Songs "Circus Train" Cast: *Casey Junior Black Steam Engine and Tenders as Himself *JoJo Violet Circus Wagon car (The Rugrats Movie) as Themselvses * * * *Casey Junior *Casey Junior * *Johnny Brown Mail car (The Brave Engineer) as Themselvses *Johnny Pink Coaches car (The Brave Engineer) as Themselvses *Casey Junior Purple Mammoth and Rhinoceros Cage car (Disneyland Casey Jr. Circus Train) as Themselvses *Thomas the Tank Engine Blue Gondola car (Thomas and Friends) as Themselvses *Casey Junior Green Ostriches and Flamingos car (Dumbo (Animated) (1941) as Themselvses *Casey Junior *Casey Junior Orange Circus Van (Dumbo (Live Action) (2019) as Themselvses *Casey Junior Red Caboose Dumbo (Live Action) (2019) as Themselvses *Timon as Pumbaa as Themselvses Sing Along Circus Train: #GoodTimes Home Video Elsa / Walt Disney Home Video Dumbo the Baby Elephant #Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video intro / Disney's "Sing Along Songs" Theme French #"It's Great to Be an Engine" Thomas and Friends (Japanese) #"Look Out For Mr. Stork" Dumbo (Spanish) #"Yo Ho" Parites of the Caribbean (Spanish) #"Streets Of Gold" Oliver & Company (Finnish) #"Casey Junior" Dumbo (Spanish) #"It's A Small World" Disneyland (Spanish) #"Popo The Puppet" On The Riviera (English) #"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life For Me)" Pinocchio (Japanese) #"Colonel Hathi's March" The Jungle Book (Japanese) #"Higitus Figitus" The Sword in the Stone (English) #"I Just Can't Wait To Be King" The Lion King (Norwegian) #"The Very Best of Friends" Jetlag Production Heidi (English) #"Let's Go! Zoo" Dragon Tales (English) #"The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" The Great Mouse Detective (English) #"Carpie Diem" Phineas and Ferb (Croatian) #"You Are Human and Animal" The Mickey Mouse Club (Spanish) #"The Three Caballeros" The Three Caballeros (German) #"I'm Blue For You (Boo Boo Boo Boo Boo)" A Symposium on Popular Songs (French) #"Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious" Mary Poppins (Dutch) #"Little Patch of Heaven" Home on the Range (English) #"You've Got A Friend In Me" Toy Story (Spanish) #"The Beautiful Briny Sea" Bedknobs and Broomsticks (Dutch) #"Prince Ali" Aladdin (English) #"You Can Fly" Peter Pan (EU Portuguese) #"Kokokomo" The Muppets (English) (English) #"All in the Golden Afternoon" Alice in Wonderland (Russia) #"Nothing Can Stop Us Now" Disney's The Railways of Crotoonia the Movie #"Let it Go" Frozen (French) #"Old Mac Donald Had A Farm Cha Cha Cha" The Alvin Show #"The Merilly Songs" The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad #"Oo-De-Lally" Robin Hood (French) #"I Got Dream" Tangled (English) #"Heigh Ho" Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Spanish) #"Everybody Wants To Be A Cat" The Aristocats (Spanish) #"Whistle and I'll Be There" Jetlag Production Little Red Riding Hood (English) #"Pecos Bill" Melody Time (French) #"Once Upon A December" Anastasia (English) #"I Miss You" Tom and Jerry the Movie (English) #"Pink Elephants on Parade" Dumbo (Dutch) #"Chop Away At My Hearth" Milo Murphy's Law (English) #"He's Gone He's Back" Once Upon A Forest #"We Are One" The Lion King II Simba's Pride (English) #"When I See an Elephant Fly" Dumbo (Dutch) #"There Once Was A Engine Who Ran Away" Thomas and Friends (English) #Timon and Pumbaa Healthy Food PSA 1996 #End Credits Disney Sing Aong Songs (Instrumental) and Jetlag & Disney 19 Beginner Books Video Outro Disney Toon Studios / GoodTimes Home Video Closing Live Action and Cartoon Film: *Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus Train Railroad Tracks Gallery: Professor owl.jpg|Jetlag & Disney "Sing Along Songs" Theme Thomas the Tank Engine.jpg|"It's Great to Be An Engine" Thomas & Friends Dumbo Yellow Coach.jpg|"Casey Junior" Dumbo Take Along and Take 'n' Play Rustee Rails's Cage Cars..png Take Along and Take 'n' Play Pete's Freight Cars..png Take Along and Take 'n' Play Ivor's Fourth Freight Car..png Take Along and Take 'n' Play Jason's Green Boxcar..png|"On Top A Spaghetti" The Magic School Bus Dumbo Green Coach.jpg|"When I See An Elephant Fly" Dumbo Take Along and Take 'n' Play Toyland Express's Red Caboose..png|"There Once Was An Engine Who Ran Away" Thomas and Friends Timon.jpg|Timon Pumbaa the lion king.png|and Pumbaa as Themselvses Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoof